The use of radiation curable coatings becoming more common in coating industry. Such use requires a combination of radiation curable coating compositions and a radiation source. Typically, an ultraviolet (UV) source such as a UV lamp can be used for curing a UV curable coating composition applied over a substrate to form a cured coating layer. However, the radiation such as the UV radiation from the UV lamp can be harmful for operators during the use.
Therefore, needs exist for an improved radiation system.